As You Wish
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: Naruto was captured by the Akatsuki and she kept telling him she was going to kill him everyday. He never once lost hope when he was captured.


**As You Wish**

**Summary: Naruto was captured by the Akatsuki and she kept telling him she was going to kill him everyday. He never once loss hope when he was captured.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto x Konan

**Author notes: This is my first One Shot I Hope you all like it.**

"Naruto," - Person Speaking.

'_Naruto,' - _Person Thinking.

* * *

"_Wh-where am I?" _Naruto thought to himself as he slowly sat up and held his side, he looked down and noticed his torn shirt and a giant bruise on the side of his stomach.

"Damn it feels like I might have a couple of broken ribs and maybe some internal bleeding as well, damn it Kisame and Itachi sure didn't hold back during that fight." Naruto muttered to himself.

"You're right about the broken ribs but you're wrong about the internal bleeding, I made sure heal the bleeding but not the ribs." A feminine monotone voice said making Naruto look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are you, I never met you before?" Naruto asked while wincing as he set his back up a giant the wall as amber colored eyes looked at him with curiosity. He noticed her staring at him and wondered why she was just standing there for, did she need something or forget something?

"I have to say you're not what I expected when I heard about the Kyūbi Jinchuriki. I was expecting someone more insane and blood thirsty." Konan said while making a chair out of her origami.

"Sorry to disappoint when it comes to stereotyping Jinchuriki's I try my best to keep it up to date. Now tell me who the hell are you?" Naruto growled out knowing he wasn't much of a threat since his chakra was being suppressed along with kyuubi's chakra.

"My name is Konan and as you can tell I'm part of the Akatsuki. Before you ask we're doing this to bring peace to this cold distslete world, a world ravished with nothing but war and death. The Akatsuki are here to change that and make it a better place for everyone, a place where we all live in harmony." Konan said while looking at a shocked Naruto.

To say Naruto was shocked was a complete understatement, this group had the audacity to talk about peace when they did nothing but slaughter innocents in the name for what peace.

"You're too young to understand the vision we have Naruto, I'd advise you get ready for your death. Don't worry tomorrow you'll be dead." She said before walking away.

* * *

Two months had passed by since Naruto first woke up in the cell and two months passed by since Konan told him he was going to die. Now here he sat on the floor playing a card game by himself, he was truly bored and during those two months Konan would always come and talk to him and even play him in poker.

"Hello again Naruto-San, how did you sleep?" Konan asked while sitting outside of his cell door and while watching him shuffle his cards and slid her some.

"I slept alright Konan-san, I still can't thank you enough for healing my broken ribs, so thank you Konan." Naruto said with a smile on his face as a light pink hue appeared on her cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me Naruto-san, I couldn't have you dying on me now could I?" She teased him while a pink hue appeared on his cheeks.

"I guess not, so have any three's?" He asked her making her giggle while shaking her head in a no manner.

"Nope, go fish Naruto-kun." She said with a giggle, he couldn't help but smile her giggles were cute in his opinion.

A few hours passed by as they played go fish, black jack, and just talked about life like their hopes and dreams.

"Remember Naruto , I'll be killing you tomorrow." She said before standing up and leaving.

"As you wish." Naruto said with a small smile.

* * *

It's been half a year since he was captured and during those six months both Naruto and Konan became closer to each other, she would even sit in the cell with him as they would talk and tell jokes.

She had a beautiful laugh in his opinion, her laugh was angelic and it always brought a smile to his face in his opinion Konan was truly gorgeous.

Konan looked at Naruto and smiled and couldn't help herself, her head was in his lap as he told her a funny story about his pranking days. She smiled as she felt his fingers run through her hair as she hears him tell his story.

"NO WAY! You painted the Hokage monument in broad DAYLIGHT!" She laughed as she held her side. She didn't know why but she started finding Naruto attractive for some reason, day after day she'd always tell him that she'd be killing him but she never did.

"Well everyone always underestimates the color orange, I mean I blended in so well with the early morning sunrise so of course no one would notice me." He said with a laugh.

Their eyes locked and for some reason as an unspoken force brought their lips together, the kiss was gentle but powerful. It felt like electricity was coursing through their bodies as they both deepened the kiss.

"I'll be killing you tomorrow Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"As you wish." He whispered back as their lips met one last time.

* * *

Nine months passed by and Konan had kept telling him the same thing for the past seven months saying that she was going to kill him and he'd always respond with the same answer 'as you wish.' She looked at him and country help but smile warmly, she rubbed her stomach, she had found out that she was pregnant and she was happy to know that she found true love with Naruto.

In the end she killed Nagato, she couldn't do it anymore, his ideals became darker than when they first started the group. They wanted to bring actual peace not some half assed version of peace where they'd control everyone's mind, to her that wasn't peace.

Naruto stirred in his sleep and looked at Konan he couldn't help but smile at the woman who stole his heart. She was beautiful, he loved everything about her, her smile, the way she snorted when she would laugh, her beautiful eyes but what he loved the most was her gentle caring side.

"Hey Tenshi, is something wrong?" Naruto asked while looking at her, with concern and worry in his eyes.

"I love you Naruto-kun, and I can't visualize a world without you in our lives." She said while I locked the prison door, while rushing in to hold him.

"Tenshi, what do you mean our lives?" Naruto asked her while hugging her back, this had become a common occurrence. Whenever she couldn't sleep or anything they'd cuddle in his cell or she'd lead him to her bedroom room.

"I'm pregnant Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"We're going to have a family." He whispered while they lasted down as he held her from behind and gently rubbed her stomach.

"I love you Naruto and tomorrow I'm going to help you escape." Konan said as she cutely yawned.

"As you wish." He whispered watching her drift off to sleep.

* * *

Naruto looked to his side as he saw Konan and couldn't help but smile at her while she held a blonde boy with amber colored eyes, she felt him looking at her as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him. The sound of giggling brought them out of their stupor, they looked down and saw a little girl with blue hair and bright blue eyes.

It's been four years since he was kidnapped and Konan helped him escape, during those four years the Akatsuki members killed each other for power while he and Konan became closer. He made sure to send word to Tsunade and let her know that he was still alive and coming back to the village.

It was after she found out that she was pregnant when she decided to help him escape his imprisonment, she couldn't do it anymore, she didn't believe in Nagato's fake dream and wanted to be free to do what she wanted with her life.

She smiled as she felt their son shift in her arms as amber colored eyes met amber colored eyes, she kissed his forehead as he started to giggle the sound of their eldest brought them out of their stupor.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san I see the Gates! Come on let's go!" She yelled as she ran forward with her little brother.

"Mika, Minato be careful, just because your father and I brought you along on our mission doesn't mean you're unbeatable." A slightly pregnant Konan yelled.

"They'll be fine Tenshi." Naruto replied as he held his wife closely and kissed her forehead making her smile.

"If they get hurt I'll kill you." She said with a warm smile on her face.

"As you wish."


End file.
